With the development of information technology, use of computers for everyday tasks has increased. Computers may be susceptible to attacks from trojans, viruses and other malicious software. Development of trojans and viruses may be prevented by employing a real-time file monitoring system, so that the virus and/or trojans can be found timely, and the danger can be avoided.
Typically, with the real-time file monitoring system, file operations in a computer system can be monitored in real time in accordance with a determined strategy. When a file operation event is monitored, a virus scanning engine is activated. The engine may scan the file and further intercepting and anti-virus operations may be performed based on the result from the scanning engine. However, the number of file operations in the system may be huge, and the occurrence of viruses is an event with relatively lower probability, so that the benefit from the real-time file monitoring system is poor.